New Sister Chpt: 1
by silent127
Summary: Spike has a sister? When did this happen? Who knows but I kind of like the idea. Will she actually be help, or just a pain in everyones butt? If anyone finds any mistakes please let me know! so please R
1. Chapter 1

**1656 England**

She stared out the window in the direction her mortal life had been lived in. She remembered the last time she had looked upon the four that had despised her. Their faces had been deprived of their color; their eyes open wide with fear; and two simple holes stood out on their neck from where three vampires had eaten.

The three maids had been "teaching her a lesson" under her mother's watch. Spike had strutted in with two others. Their faces were slightly pale and interrupted by their yellow, hungry looking cat eyes. Their skin seemed to be pulled tighter making them look younger while pulling their mouths into a faint smile, allowing the fangs to be seen. Kara had heard of folk like this; people that only came out into the night. Vampires is what some called them.

"Leave her alone." Spike had warned.

"I must do what she had done to me. It's only fair game." Their mother snapped back. From all the drugs she had taken, they were making her hallucinate

"Leave her alone." he repeated.

"No." her mother folded her arms.

"I'm sorry." He murmured to her.

"What?" Their mother's face dropped as Spike opened his mouth a bit wider, making the fangs clearly seen. He was on top of her in seconds. The other two jumped on the maids. One dodge the Vampires and ran out of the door screaming.

Kara stood with her back against the wall. Her whole self in shock.

Within a few minutes, they had drained the blood of the three victims. They cleared their mouth of blood, first by licking up and down as much as they could, then wiped the rest of with the back of their sleeves.

The first friend was a girl. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and her pale face fit it perfectly. Her eyes were dark, the only flaw against her was that she seemed spaced.

The other friend was a guy. He was cute. He had long brown hair bunched into a ponytail. He had dark green eyes that looked as though they were concentrated on something. His muscles were large and through his open shirt Kara noticed he had tight abs. The funny thing she found out about him later was that he was more bronze than brains.

"Kara......" Spike's voice faded.

"You came..." She looked at him surprised.

"I told you I would." He smiled at her. She smiled back. They wrapped each other in a large hug.

When they pulled apart Spike asked, "I know it's kinda rushed, but I want you to be............one of us. A vampire."

Kara was startled, but at the same time in the back of her mind she knew the subject was bound to pop up. The choice wasn't hard to see. Live as a human and be killed by the town or stay with Spike as a vampire forever. She looked him in the eyes, then looking down she grabbed his fingers, intertwining them with hers and squeezed. He lifted her chin to meet his eyes again. She smiled sincerely. Spike took it as a yes.

"Okay. There will be a bit of a sting, but it'll be over in a few seconds." Kara nodded as Spike changed again. He wrapped one arm around her waist as the other one went behind her neck. Gently he moved her head to a side tilt so the neck was in plains sight.

As he bent down to her neck he whispered, "I love you." Before she could respond he bit down. There was a tingle throughout her body before she found herself floating above the ground.

She felt Spike pull back. Through her blurry vision and fuzzy feelings, she noticed that she was being held up by his one arm as the other one pulled out a knife and slit his wrist.

Spike put her mouth against the bleeding wrist and she began to drink. She felt her face change before he pulled her back. She smiled up at him before passing out.

He scooped her up like a feather. Then ran out of the house holding her and the two others followed; they had brought to where she now was. The first year of her vampire life, Spike and a bunch of others had taught her what she wanted to know.

In simple words, life was good---so far.

She yawned and turn to her cot. Lately she had been having a hard time sleeping. Every night it was the same dream over and over again. At the end of the dream, she would be punched and then she would wake up, never knowing what happened next.

Kara woke up one night (more than a hundred years since she had been sired) to the sound of things breaking. She found Dellin, the all bronze and no brains guy, throwing stuff around the room cursing the world.

"What the hell is going on?" She screamed and ducked as a cot came barreling at her head.

"Your damn brother ran off with her!" Pots and pans were coming at her now. "They're not coming back! They're halfway around the world by now!"

Kara was to in shock to notice the 55 gallon drum coming at her head. It hit her and she crashed into a wall behind her. Dellin stormed out not bothering to help her up.

She wandered aimlessly out the door and down the street not caring now where she went. She finally stumbled into an alley, falling down, and crying. She fell asleep, awaking more than three days later to a man shaking her.

"Kara......come on Kara. Wake up." She groaned and opened her eyes.

"Oh man. You look like shit." The guy bent down and picked her up. "Come on. I'll take you home." Kara slipped out of consciousness.

When she came to, she found herself on a bed. The man that had picked her up sat in an armchair reading the newspaper.

She sat up and glanced around, wondering where the hell she was at. The man turned the page causing her to freeze.

The man smiled and said, "you're up. You've been out for quite a while. I was beginning to wonder if you were even alive."

— — —


	2. Chapter 2

He stepped out into the blazing sun for the first time in almost 200 years. His white hair shone. Even though his body was still ice cold, Spike felt warm all over. He closed his eyes, breathing in the moment. He opened them again. Humans were walking by, some complaining that it was too hot, but it wasn't to him. After being in the dark, cold shadows, the sun felt nice on his skin.

Most stories about vampires were close to the true thing, but not totally correct. They didn't sleep in coffins, but in crypts, in underground tunnels, or in other places that were empty and dark. They could hear the heartbeat of a human and fed by biting the neck. Could be killed by the sun, a stake through the heart, and or the sun, but there was one thing, that would allow vampires' to walk amongst humans in the sun, and be invincible all at once. It was a special ring. Called the Amarra.

The Amarra was known widely throughout the demon world. It had two snakes going around the finger their tails wrapped around a skeleton head with the jaw wide open and a blood red jewel in it. No one knew what it stood for. When the Old Ones were killed, all information about the ring and many other things were lost. Or so, many thought. Others believed that an Old One, known as Daryn, wrote down all the things he knew in his journal, which was lost after the fall of Rome.

Spike had come upon the ring in a sewer after searching for it for half of his vampire life. Many demons had told him, there was no such thing and that it was all a myth, but he kept searching. Now he could prove them all wrong. He couldn't be killed by any. Not even by the damn vampire slayers.

The vampire slayers, were a group of humans that kept the demons from dominating the human world. The humans were born with certain powers. Strength, knowledge, seer, etc. When they turned a certain age, they were taken away to improve and control their powers. Then they were put out into to the world to defend the defenseless.

Spike wandered around for a few hours in the sun before returning to his crypt.

"I could get used to this." He said aloud as he threw the ring up and caught it. He slipped it back onto his finger as he sat down on his only recliner. Turning on the T.V. he glanced at his watch. 5:30 P.M. Days of Our Lives was on. Spike needed to see who was going to get murdered or divorced this time. He was hoping it would be Sammy and the guy she had married in the previous episode.

After the show was over, he flipped through the channels until dawn hit. He turned the teley off and pulled out his lighter and cigarettes. Vamps didn't need to breathe, but they did it out of habit. He lit a cigarette up and inhaled it in. After 100 years of being a vampire, he had gotten bored and had taken up smoking.

The sun went down, bringing on the dark.

Spike dropped his cigarette and stomped on it. He changed out of is day clothes and into a black shirt and pants. When he got to the door he pulled his black trench coat off its hook.

He flung the door open. "Ready or not here I come." he told the world. Spike stepped out into the dark night.

— — —

A new band was playing this week. They called themselves A-club. Their lead singer couldn't sing, the drummer couldn't drum and the guitarist was way off tune. Buffy ignored them like some others did.

Buffy looked around. Many people were booing the band. Others ignored them and continued talking to their partners. She looked at the door hoping Xander and Willow would walk in. No luck. Instead, a vampire came in and she felt it's cold aura.

"Great," she thought. "Even when I am off the job, I still have to deal with vamps." She growled under her breath. "Just don't do anything and I won't kill you.......yet." She told him in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

— — —

Spike walked in. Hearts where beating and it was like music to his ears. He strode to the other side, to where a girl sat alone at the bar. He slid into the seat next to her.

"You look like you've been having a bad day." The girl glared at him for a moment, before she relaxed and nodded.

"A **very** bad day." She told him. She took a sip of her drink.

"Tell me about it." He moved closer, making it look like he was interested. She looked at him suspicious, then began.

"This morning my alarm didn't go off, so I was late for the professor's class and got yelled at. At lunch I ran out of money so I couldn't eat, and my boyfriend dumped me for some slut." She took another swig. Spike smiled and nodded. The act was going well. He plan was to make her think that he liked and cared for her. Then he was to get her outside to the cemetery. Then feed. It usually worked out. But sometimes it didn't.

"Would you like another beer?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"No. I've got to get home." She stood. Spike jumped up and helped put her coat on. She smiled, thanking him.

"I'll walk you home. It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone at this time of night." Spike said. She giggled.

"Okay." She said.

They left the club. There was an awkward silence before Spike finally asked where she lived.

"I live on 4Th street. A few blocks away from the high school." The girl pointed in the right direction. "I never did catch your name."

"Spike."

"I like that name. I'm Ashley. Ashley Summers." She smiled. Moving a bit closer.

"That's a pretty name." Spike slowly wrapped his arm around her. "Let's go through the cemetery. I know a shortcut to your street." He grabbed her hand.

He felt her jump a little from his ice cold hand. No surprise to him. When you became a vampire, your body went through a few changes. You became twice as strong, got the perfect body. You pretty much became perfect. In return you were damned to Hell, and your body became ice cold to preserved itself.

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked him. He stopped, turning to her.

"I promise. It is a lot faster." He kissed her forehead. She smiled. He led her till they got to the center of the cemetery. He immediately stopped. Time for the second act.

"What? What's wrong?" Ashley began to get nervous.

"I hear something.....it's like.....like a growling." Spike said. Ashley started to turn in circles frantically. "I think it's coming from over there." He pointed east. She turned her back to him.

He grinned. The demon on him, came out. His forehead became scrunched up, making him look mad. His eyes turned yellow and the skin pulled his mouth into a small smile so his teeth were showing.

"_Mm, smells so good!_" Spike thought. He growled. He heard Ashley's heart rate speed up. He smiled again. She stayed the way she was.

"Don't scream. It'll only hurt for a moment." He whispered in her ear. He locked his arms around her. Leaning down, he could hear the heartbeat getting faster and faster. Slowly, he licked the side of her neck. Feeling her shiver was the second best thing. He bit down.

"Uh," she said as the fangs pierced her neck. Blood flowed out into his mouth. It was pure and not to salty. He kept drinking until she was dead.. She was drained and couldn't be brought back. He dropped the body, feeling refreshed.

"Sorry pet, but think of it this way. Your problems are all over." He sighed and turned. Four guys in camouflage stood in front of him with guns pointed at him. He laughed.

"Sorry kiddies, but show is over and I'm kinda full right now. Maybe next time we meet. Okay?" Spike said waving his hand. One guy stepped forward. Spike raised an eyebrow. The guy pulled the trigger and a stake came out.

It hit Spike on the heart. He waited to turn to dust. Remembering that he had the Amarra on, he snickered. As he did he pulled the stake out and the hole it left healed quickly. The four guys stepped back. They were confused.

"That kinda tickles." He scratched his chest. "But I can get used to it. I've got forever too." Spike started walking to them. They began backing away, pulling out night sticks.

"Put those away. You might get hurt." Spike sneered at them. His stretched smile grew.

A black stick came hurdling towards his head. Distracted by the flying stick, the army men attacked. They were able to get him down and started to beat him with the sticks.

Spike fought back. He kicked one against a head stone. The other three kept beating him. A night stick came down and connected with his head. He was dizzy for a moment, before he blacked out.

— — —

Buffy saw the vampire go out of the club with a girl. She shook her head. Many people were seduced by a vampire's beauty and it irritated her.

"I'll just pretend not to have seen anything," she whispered to herself. "How is one going to hurt?" Buffy was lost in thought.

A hand popped up in front of her face waving and a Xander's voice came with it. "Hello? Anyone there?" Xander asked her as Willow and him sat down.

"Oh. Hey," she perked up. "You guys just get here?"

"About two minutes ago. We yelled at you for about a minute and a half. You looked kind of dazed. Something bothering you?" Willow asked her.

"Kind of. Nothing you need to worry about though."

"Is this a high school band?" Xander asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, they just started." Willow said.

"Well, they suck." The two girls nodded in agreement with him. Though the music was crappy, they bobbed their heads with the beat.


	4. Chapter 4

**1854 New England**

"Spike dear," his mother called from her room next door.

"Yes mother?" He called back. Spike was in the library reading.

"Tell your sister to come here. You come too." His mother, Anne, was sick and ready to die.

Spike walked quietly down the small hall, past his mother's room and into Kara's room. She lay on her stomach, on the floor, combing her dolls hair. When Kara had turned twelve, their father left to war, never to return. He gave them all one last gift. Anne, a golden locket, Spike, a pocket watch, and Kara had gotten a simple doll from a store that could have been called a flea market.

Kara was a maid to everyone in the family. All, but Spike. He listened to her, though she rarely talked, he gave her space and respect when everyone else wouldn't.

"Kara," Spike said. She looked up quickly. Her eyes were sunken. Mother and the maids had kept her up all for the third night in a row.

"Mother wants to see us." Spike said. Kara got up and followed him to the master bedroom.

Anne lay back at an angle on some pillows. Her baggy skin in layers. The cheeks puffed out as she breathed in. Her eyes closed and she was breathing heavily.

"Mother." Spike tapped her lightly. The eyes fluttered open. They stared at Spike for a moment then turned to Kara who was at the foot of the bed.

"As you know...I'll be dying soon, and there will be things of mine I want you to have. Spike, I am giving you everything. And Kara will get ten percent of my wealth. Okay?" She took a deep breath. Waving her hand she said, "Now leave. Kara, I don't want you falling asleep either.

Kara nodded and followed Spike out the door. She followed him back to the library, sitting next to him on the couch. Spike looked at her from the corner of his eye as he read. She was looking straight ahead. He could tell from the look on her face, she was straining not to fall asleep.

Spike pulled her down, so she was lying on his lap.

"Go to sleep. I won't tell anyone." Spike felt her tense for a moment, then relax and sigh. She fell asleep immediately.

He let her sleep until he heard a maid coming. Softly, he shook her awake. She awoke quickly and stared at him. Her eyes still had rings around them, and they were still sunken in.

Daniella, one of the three maids, came in announcing it was time for dinner. The two got up, leaving the room.

— — —

A bright light filled his vision as he opened his eyes.

"Why the hell am I in heaven?" Spike thought.

"Your not in heaven. Your in a containment cell." A voice said. It sounded really familiar to him. He sat up. The voice was right it was a containment cell. The walls were white squares with black crevices. A glass wall stood in front of him.

"Ha... They must think some glass door is going to hold me in." He got a running start. He jumped, prepared for the shattering glass. Instead, there was an electric shock that sent him flying back. He hit the wall and sat us slowly to his knees.

_What the hell....? _His thoughts were interrupted.

"It's useless man. They've got some sort of electric field up." Another voice said to him through the wall. He ignored it. Slowly, he walked to the door until he was about a foot away from the door. He reached out his hand. Another shock went through him, but it was a tingle this time. He looked out of his room.

There were loads for demons in cells like his. Most of them pacing in anticipation, others were leaning against the walls. In one cell straight ahead of his, a dog sat. Staring at him with a face of acknowledgment.

"That's a demon?" Spike thought aloud. "A dog?"

"She's not a dog. She's an Emear. Transformer." The guy in the cell next to him said. "She or they can change into any living thing animals, humans, or even demons. She can even listen and talk in your head. It's kind of freaky." Spike heard him drop to the ground. He looked over at the dog. It had now turned into a girl.

Spike collapsed. Breathing heavily now, he thought _it can't be. Y-y-you........I saw it. Kara!_

_Yeah. It's me. I've missed you so much._ Kara had a happy face and tears were coming out.

_How can you........be alive? I mean, I saw the guy......stab you._ Spike thought to her. They were both sitting cross-legged staring at each other.

_I'll tell you later. Food is coming. _She said. As soon as she stopped talking a beeping noise filled the room. He jumped up wondering what was going on. A small hole in the ceiling opened up dropping a package of blood to his fee.

"Finally. I was getting hungry." Spike thought aloud.

"Don't drink it!" The vampire and Kara yelled at him.

"It's drugged. It'll knock you out, then the humans in the white coats will take you out and do something with you and your never seen again." The vamp next to him said.

"Great. I'm gonna starve until I'm a walking skeleton." Spike threw the packet against the wall.

"Not quite." Kara told him. "I've got a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

— — —

"It's about freaking time the stupid vampire was knocked out." Joshua told his partner.

"Yeah." Trent said. "Took him long enough to. Did you notice how he kept eye contact with the Emear? They just sat their and stared as if they've known one another."

"The pretty girl? Yeah I noticed. You've got to admit though......" He punched in a code and the electrical barrier was taken down as the door slid open. "She's kind of cute. I actually wouldn't mind getting some action on her." Trent laughed as they stepped in. They flipped the vampire over. It was in its demon form. They picked it up and as they set it down on the bed, its eyes opened.

"Sorry guys. Your not doing anything to me today." Spike threw Josh to the floor. Trent ran over trying to restrain it as Josh got back up and started to fill an ejector with a yellowish fluid.

After Spike broke Trent's arm, Josh held out the needle in front of him. Spike snickered. He threw Trent behind him into the cell and grabbed the needle. He broke it in his fist. Picking up Josh, he threw him in with the other man, closing the door.

An ear piercing alarm was going off as Spike turned to Kara's cell.

"Hurry up and open the door!" Kara yelled at him. She told him the code and he punched it in. The door opened and she was free. They ran down the corridor, ignoring all the cries for help. Picking random doors to exit out of, they eventually came upon a large rectangular room. From 3 of the four doors, cadets were coming out.

Spike shoved Kara through the fourth closing door, and followed immediately behind her. It slammed shut behind him. A huge room stood in front of them. People in lab coats walked with clipboards in their hands. Cadets walked around keeping an eye on everything and everyone.

"We'll never get out." Kara said. Her eyes were wide. Spike looked around, then up. A vent, big enough for them to fit through gleamed down at him.

"Yes we will." He grabbed a chair, placing it under the vent. Kara watched as he grabbed the vent and yanked.

At the same time a man dropped a large box with metal instruments in it. They clattered onto the cement. Spike handed the vent down to Kara and she carefully set it on the ground. No one noticed as Kara and Spike jumped up and through the vent.

When they were finally outside, they both ran until they reached the cemetery.. Spike led her to his crypt. When he flung the door open, a group of vampires surrounded them.

"What the hell are you doing in my crypt?" Spike asked them.

"Not your anymore. When we came, there was no one to claim it, so we took over." One of them sneered at him. Spike growled at him. The sneering one growled back. Spike pushed forward to attack, but was held back by his sister. The other vampire had also wanted to attack, but was also held back by his friends.

"Sorry to bother you. We'll leave." Kara told them. They nodded to each other as she pulled her brother away. She was able to pull him out of the cemetery before he finally yanked away.

"Great! I don't have a place to stay anymore and I'm...." He stopped. He heard a faint heartbeat. As it got closer he began to hear two.

_Just my luck. _He thought. Kara shook her head.

Two girls were coming up the sidewalk. Spike smiled. The girls were whispering to each other and giggling.

"Ladies." They stopped in front of him as he spoke. "Are you lost?"

They shook their heads.

"Your parents do know where you are at, right?" He asked them as though he was worried. _Come on Kara. Help me. _He growled at her in his head. She smiled and turned to them.

_Run! _She told them. Their faces were startled. _Run hard and fast. He'll hurt you if you don't. _They began to back up slowly.

"I won't hurt you I swear." He told them. He glared at Kara from the far corner of his eye. The girls began to run. Spike turned to them and snarled. He grabbed one of the girl's hair and yanked her back. A burst of pain came to his head. Spike yelled and let go of the girl. His hands clasped his head and he fell to his knees. Kara was at his side immediately.

"What's wrong?!" she said.

"I-I don't know." The pain was now gone and he slowly began to stand with Kara's help. She let go and he stood on his own. He turned toward her questioningly. Slowly his hand went to Kara's face. As he touched her, she closed her eyes trying to burn the touch into memory once again. His fingers went behind her ear and into her hair. He tangled it up and yanked.

"Ow!" She screamed. His hand quickly flew out of her hair and onto his head. He expected some pain, but none came.

"Weird." He murmured.

"More like ow!" Kara shoved him. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know." He was trying to figure that out. "Those commandos must have done something to me." He murmured out loud. Kara was to busy rubbing her head to listen to him.

They began walking to the southern end of town with Spike muttering under his breath.

"Why do you keep grabbing your head?" Kara asked him.

"Because......... I think those commando guys did something to my head. When I yanked that girl's hair, I got a sudden..........I don't know what it was, but it felt as though my head burst. And when I pulled on your hair, nothing happened." Spike stopped. He stared at the mortals as they went in and out of the Wolf's Mouth.

_I can't hurt humans, but i can hurt demons. _Spike thought. Kara smiled.

"Maybe it's fate." Spike looked at her oddly as she spoke. "Maybe, your supposed to be on the good side. Save the humans, kill the demons."

"If that is it, then maybe you're considered one of the demons I get to kill." He murmured.

"Hey! I heard that!" She playfully hit him on the arm.

"Well........ That's just a bunch of shit that is pissing me off." He growled. A few people that were walking by began to walk faster after hearing Spike growl.

"Forget it for now. Let's go before you flip out. The sun's gonna come up soon and we need to find shelter."

— — —

Buffy was startled. Men dressed in camouflage had tried to take out the vampire that had called himself Spike. They had done it too. Rather than bullets in their guns, they had, had stakes. Something was wrong with this picture and she was going to figure out who and what they were.

"I'll ask Gyles about it." She murmured to herself. She began to walk back to the club, where she left her friends.

The band had been booed off the stage and they had the radio going. Buffy found her friends quickly. They asked her if she had gotten it. She replied no and explained about the weird men.

"Wow. Talk about freaky." Xander stared off into space with his coke in his hand. "You'll tell Gyles right?" Buffy nodded.

"Enough deep thinking. Let's party, it's what we're here for, right?" Willow said perking up. She grabbed Buffy's and Xander's arm and pulled them onto the dance floor.

They danced to three songs before they collapsed onto a couch exhausted. A slow dance began to play as they talked about their plans for Thanksgiving weekend. All three were staying home, while their parents went out of town.

A guy came up, asking Willow to dance. She accepted, leaving the other two alone.

_Now is a good time to ask her. _Xander thought. Though Buffy had lived in the town for a few months, it seemed as though they had been friends forever.

"Buffy." he said.

"Hm?"

"Do you..........will you go.......out with me?" Xander asked. He felt his face turning red.

"What?! Xander. I......... I can't. I mean, I do, But I can't........I don't want to ruin our friendship. I.......can't. Sorry. It's just.." Buffy tried to explain. She like him, just not in that way.

"Don't worry. I understand. No one wants to go out with a loser like me anyways." He stood and began to leave.

"Xander! No! I didn't....." He was to far away to hear her. "....mean it that way." She collapsed back onto the couch. When the song ended, Willow came bounding back, asking what had happened to Xander.

"He left." She told her simply. There was a long pause before Buffy asked, "have you two ever.......dated?"

"Yeah. Once, but we broke up." Willow sipped her root beer.

"Why?"

"He stole my Barbie." Willow said.

Buffy choked. "What?!"

"We were about seven or eight." She explained. Buffy sighed in relief and nodded. "After that we decided to just stay friends."

Buffy nodded again.

They stayed for a few more hours, then decided to go home. As they walked, they saw to girls running towards them.

"Don't go back there." One of them gasped between breaths. "There's a guy with blond hair and his face is...........it's like disfigured or something."

Buffy and Willow looked at each other. "Vampire." They both murmured. The two ran past them to the entrance of the cemetery. No one was there.

"The vampire that I chased before.....he had blond hair." Buffy said allowed.

"Yeah, but you saw him being dragged off by those guys." Willow said. Buffy just nodded. "It could be a different one you know."

"Probably. Oh well, I'll find him tomorrow when I patrol." Buffy said. Though she knew she would be chewed out by Gyles for not getting him tonight. She walked Willow home before returning to her own.

For almost two years now she had been a slayer. A girl, chosen to kill all the demons. Blah, blah, blah, blah... The lecture seemed to go on forever. She had it told to her by her Watcher Gyles. The Watcher was, obviously from the name to guard, put also to train the slayer for three or four years. After those years were up, the slayer was on her own. Every time a Watcher or Slayer died, somehow the people in charge of the whole thing, found someone new.

Buffy walked in through the back door. Her mother, Joyce, was sitting at the bar. Both of her hands were around a mug of coffee. Her large, golden locks of hair covered her face from view. When she turned to look at Buffy, her face was pale and her eyes were swollen.

"Buffy." Her mother said, slightly sighing.

"What's wrong?" Buffy began to get scared.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I-I'm just...you worried me. There was a car wreck and a pedestrian was hit. I was afraid it was you." She wiped her eyes. "I'm just glad your okay."

"Don't worry. I wasn't even involved." She gave her mother a quick hug and she felt her mother's muscles relax. "I'm going to bed. OK?" Her mother nodded.

"Night." Joyce said.

"Night." Buffy left the kitchen and into a small hallway that led to the front of the house. The stairs were by the front door and led to three rooms and a bathroom. The master room, her mother's, was on the right along with the bathroom. While the other two bedrooms were on the left. Buffy went to her room at the end of the hall.

She flopped onto the bed and fell asleep immediately.


	6. Chapter 6

— — —

**5 days later; Thanksgiving Day**

Spike collapsed. His eyes were purple and sunken with a white face surrounding them. He looked over at Kara. She looked as though she did when mother was still alive. Her body looked frail, with her sunken eyes.

Kara couldn't go any farther. They had been on the run from many of Spike's enemies, so they hadn't had any food or sleep for days. The last of her energy ran our and she collapsed. Unconscious.

"Kara..." Spike said, his voice cracking. "Kara. Come on get up. We've got to move just a little farther."

No movement.

"Great." He picked her up. She was heavy for him. "If I wasn't so weak, I could pick her up with one hand." He told himself.

Then he smelt it. Turkey! Though human food tasted like dirt, it smelled great. He just needed to get Kara there and get her fed.

"Then," he thought. "She can lure a human to kill itself, then I can eat."

The though of blood gave him a boost of energy. He forgot about the sun and walked out of the shade. As soon as he was fully in the sun, he dropped Kara and cowered back to the shade.

_The ring. _He thought. He quickly looked at his right hand. The Amarra was still there. He sighed in relief. Walking boldly out into the sun, he picked Kara up again. His energy dropped suddenly, and he was left to drag his sister along. By the time he got to the door, he wanted to sleep. Knocking, he yawned. The door opened and the aura of a slayer hit him immediately. He tried to keep himself from hissing at her.

"What do you want vamp?" The girl instead hissed at him.

"My sister. She's really weak and needs food. Real food, not blood." Spike added as he saw the look on the guys face, who stood behind the slayer.

"Too bad. If she dies, then it's one less demon I have to kill. Same with you." She sneered. That was pissing him off.

"Just give her some of your damn food!"

"Make me." She folded her arms, still sneering.

_Kara. I'm really sorry about this, but I'm going to chuck you at her, okay?_ Spike though.

_No. Just tell her that you can't hurt anyone. _Kara replied. He growled.

"Look. I took a little trip to the vet's and now I can't hurt the other puppies anymore." Spike said returning the sneer.

"Yeah. Sure. If I believe that, then all the other demons would come to me with that excuse for food." The slayer began to close the door, but Kara's foot popped out and stopped it. The slayers face dropped a bit in surprise at how the demon's foot had crossed the threshold. Obviously she wasn't a vampire.

"Look." Kara said softly. "We've got information on the guys in ca-mo that have been doing your job. Tie us up if you have too. Spike has a chip in his head that won't allow him to hurt human flesh and I don't even eat humans."

The slayer's face tightened. "Fine. Michael. Help me tie them up. You get the girl and I'll get the vamp." The man behind her cautiously took the vampires sister as the slayer grabbed Spike and rolled her eyes. "Michael."

"Yeah?" He turned to look at her. "Oh." He said realizing what she wanted. "You can come in." He told the demon.

"I have a name you know." Spike sneered.

"Oh really? What name would that be? Jackass?" Buffy asked.

"No." He said proudly.

"You're close though." Kara said aloud. Michael and Buffy smiled, while Spike glowered at her.

"It's Spike." He winced as she tightened the last top on him. "What's yours?"

"It's none of your business." Buffy snapped.

"Buffy." Kara said quietly.

"What?! How did you know.....?" Buffy was shocked.

"My sister knows all." Spike shrugged.

_I can read your mind._ The girl's voice entered her head. _My name is Kara. It's nice to meet you._

"Ah! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!" Buffy ran out of the room with her hands over her ears. Michael followed her out, worried.

"What the hell did you do?!" Spike turned his head to his tied up sister next to him.

"I just talked........in her head." Kara said shyly. He shook his head

_Great. _He thought to her. _Now our secret weapon is known._

_I'm sorry. _She replied.

He smiled at her and said _don't worry about it. We can come up with another idea to use. _Kara smiled back just as Buffy walked in.

"Okay. We'll make a deal with you guys. No more speaking in the head of anyone. Do not hurt anyone or you'll be killed instantly." Spike was about to argue, but was shushed by Kara. "You do those and we'll give you food. Deal?"

Spike opened his mouth to disagree, but was interrupted by Kara, who replied, "deal." He looked at her with disgust, but remembered how desperate they were. He nodded to Buffy who was eyeing him carefully.

A few minutes later, Kara was eating pieces of bread as Spike gulped down pig blood. Someone knocked on the door and Buffy set his glass of blood down and quickly opened it.

"Willow! Xander! Did you bring the shelled peas, pie, rolls, and salad?" The two nodded then shook their heads.

"Um.....we've got frozen peas, cause we didn't have time to De-shell them, we burnt the pie......bad.....so we bought some. But the other two things turned out fine." Xander explained as Buffy examined the food.

"Okay. Enough jabbing about your food. I want my blood." Spike retorted.

"Your..." Xander turned around. He jumped and screamed when he saw Spike licking his lips for more blood. "What the heck is this? I though our Thanksgiving was for humans. Not demons!"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she gave Spike more blood out of the mug. "He's not here for Thanksgiving. They're here because they have information about those men that are doing **my** job."

Xander and Willow nodded. "Okay." Buffy said setting down the empty mug. 'Now we just need to...." She was cut off by an arrow that flew past her head and into an Indian doll on the table. Buffy's head snapped to a window on the upper level where a man in black was loading another arrow.

"Holy shit! They're everywhere!" Xander yelled. Men filled every window in the room. Buffy, Michael, Xander, and Willow ducked behind the couch and table as more arrows flew towards them.

"Hey! What about..." Spike was cut off as an arrow entered his leg. "That hurt you know!" He yelled back at the man that shot him. The man kept a straight, unemotional face and loaded the bow, aiming it at Kara this time. It hit her in the side and a few others hit her in the torso. Her face twisted in pain.

"Don't shoot her again you morons!" He yelled at them again, resulting in an arrow close to the heart. "Hey! Watch....wait a minute. You can't kill me no matter how hard you try! Ha ha ha! Bring on all you've got!" He was cheerfully jumping in his chair, but no one payed any heed.

The sound of a breaking window came from down the hall. "They're getting in from the bedroom!" Michael yelled. He ran out from hiding and down the hall where he was met by another man with a small knife. The rest of the bow men followed, by crashing in through the windows, pulling out small hand weapons as they did.

The slayer and her group jumped out from the couch with weapons and met them head on. It was a fair fight in numbers, but the men had the better half of the deal. No matter how many times they were cut, their bodies came back together.

A man began to walk up to Kara. Spike moved his chair in the way of the man, only to be picked up by him and thrown across the room. The blow knocked him out. Kara's eyes went wide with fear.

"You.....you tried to save my kind." The man told her. "You shall now be rewarded. We will spare your life and one other. Choose." Kara just stared at him wide-eyed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Buffy sneaking up on the guy. She had obviously figured out how to kill them. A knife that Buffy was holding had come from another Indian man. She watched as it came down on his head, making him disappear. The weapons, including the arrows shot, disappeared. Though Spike and Kara still had their wounds.

As Buffy met and her friends cleaned up the room, a faint glow came from Kara. Her eyes were closed and the glowing came from her wounds. Everyone was staring, including Spike who had just woken up. When Kara opened her eyes again, the first thing she saw were the surprised faces and an ax held to her neck.

"What the hell are you?" Buffy demanded, pushing the ax farther in.

Michael came out of the room with a book in his hand. "She's an Emear. Able to change or mimic into something else. She's also able to use her power to heal herself and others." He looked up at Kara, then to Buffy. "She's also able to read and talk into minds. The only way to block it is to put up walls. Like she did to you Buffy."

Buffy folded her arms across her chest. "What does it eat?" She asked sternly. She glanced at Kara who was staring at the ground.

"Anything. Human food, blood, animals, just about everything." Michael replied looking back in the book.

"Then why the hell didn't it go into town and steal some food then?" Buffy demanded. Now Spike and Kara were looking down. Xander's eyes squinted at Kara's neck.

"Buffy..." He said.

"Not now Xander." She continued her glaring.

"No. Look." He walked over to Kara and lifted her hair off the neck. There were bit marks on both sides of her neck.

"You fed on your sister?! That's disgusting!" Buffy slapped Spike.

His head snapped up, returning her glare. "I didn't mean too. She made me."

"Ha! Oh, sure. She just took over your mind and controlled you." Buffy smacked him again and a faint growl could be heard in his throat.

"Actually, Buffy." Michael said looking in the book for a third time. "It's possible. If the person or thing has a weakened mind, then it's possible for the Emear to take over."

There was an awkward silence before Spike grinned at Buffy and said, "told you so." Buffy smacked him for a third time.

"What was that for?" He snapped back, but a grin still held onto his face.

Buffy turned to Kara. "Why did you let........make him.....eat?" Kara slowly looked up and into Buffy's eye.

_If it was your brother starving what would you do? _She asked in Buffy's head.

"Let him die if he was a vampire." Buffy answered plainly.

"You don't see the point of what I'm saying. No matter what he's family. He's my blood." Kara replied. The conversation was left at that.

With the siblings tied up, Buffy and the rest set up for Thanksgiving dinner. Kara and Spike sat on the left side of Gyles, who was at the head of the table. Willow and Xander sat opposite of the two, leaving Buffy at the other end of the table.

Halfway through the dinner Kara said, "ask." Everyone but Michael looked at her confused.

"My book says........that your kind is to be the worst." He looked at her questioningly.

"Your book is right. But out of date. Our power is worse when we are mad." Kara's head turned to Xander. "Depends. It can be a whole lot worse than that though." She noticed most of the group shudder knowing what she was talking about. "Most of the time, we're just found wandering around. Emears' don't usually cause trouble. One, because most of us are having too much fun changing from thing to thing or person to person. Two there are too few of us now days and three, your book may not mention this but, we can't block each other out of our own minds, so we'd know immediately who it was and eliminate them."

Michael nodded, listening intently as Buffy gathered up his empty plate. "What can you change into?" He asked.

"Just about anything. From the largest thing to a small mouse and anything in-between." Kara replied. Michael smiled. "Also like your book says. I'm able to mimic things."

"Michael." Buffy called from the kitchen window intently.

"Oh.......um.......yeah. I'm coming. Excuse me." Michael stood up and went into the kitchen with Buffy who began to whisper fast.

"Kara?" Spike asked.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you try to get out?"

"What's the point? They don't know how to kill me. In fact, no one knows how to kill Emears'. If someone ever found out how, they were killed before the secret was let out." Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" He asked. Kara nodded. "How?"

"Now is not the time to say." She said as soon as Michael walked back in. He had a plate filled with some leftovers and a mug and straw filed with more pig blood.

He set down both. Turning to Kara he untied her hands. Scooting her up, he handed her utensils. She eagerly began to eat. Michael walked over to Spike with the mug in his hand. Slowly, it came to Spike's mouth. He gulped it down before they cold take the food away from him again.

"Okay." Buffy said when they were both finished. "Michael, where are your chains?" Michael opened a chest full of weapons and pulled out four chains.

"Whoa! Hold on a sec." Spike said. "What the hell are you going to do with those?!"

"Chain you up in the guest room." Michael replied.

"Why?" Spike looked at them all questioningly.

Kara dropped her head in shame to call him her older brother. Buffy shook her head and everyone else looked at him wide-eyed.

Buffy looked back up at him and asked, "you've been alive how long now?"

"400 years."

"More like 400 seconds." She mumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with you Americans? You seem to think you're all big and mighty." Spike rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You're American too. I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Yeah, I know I'm American. But way back, long before you were ever born, when people said something, they actually went and did it. The twenty-first-generation is just all talk, but no action."

"Oh. You want to see some action?" Buffy snapped back.

"Yeah. Actually I would."

Buffy stormed over to his chair. She threw a punch that sent him back into the wall 20 feet away. As she began to walk over to where he lied, still tied to the chair, Xander stepped into her path.

"Buffy..." before he could finish his sentence hew was shoved back. Willow rushed to his side. None of them dared go up to her now that she was pissed. Spike didn't seem to care; he continued throwing insults at her.

"Ha! That wasn't a punch. That was a girly slap! You shouldn't be a slayer! You're a little girly girl! To afraid to hit a guy! Even a vampire!" Buffy started kicking him as hard as she could.

Everybody was too much in awe from hearing the cracking bones to pay attention to notice Kara, who now had a sliver substance surrounding her hands. The ropes around her fell and she stood. Michael, Willow, and Xander now stared in astonishment from the two events happening on the different sides of the room.

Spike was a bloody mass and had been knocked out after a few kicks to the head.

Kara raised her arm and mad a fist. Buffy was raised into the air with her arms pinned to her sides. Kara turned Buffy to herself. "That's enough." She dropped her next to Willow and went over to Spike with her hands till glowing.

She easily broke the ropes and moved the chair away. She pushed him so he was flat on his back. Putting her hands on his chest, she began to mumble a chant. The silver substance covered him. After a few minutes, it subsided and Spike leaned up on his elbows.

"How do you fell?" Kara asked with a faint smile. Her arms holding her up.

"I'm.........not hurt. What happened?" He looked at everyone for an answer. No one replied.

"I just fixed you up a bit." Kara's arms were beginning to shake.

"How?!" Spike laid flat on his back again. "That fast? How is it possible?"

"I'll tell you later." Her arms gave out and she passed out as her head landed on Spike's chest. He raised his head, looking at her quizzically.

Michael broke the awkward silence. "Let's get her into the guest room." Spike carefully slid out from beneath her head. Lifting her up, he followed Michael to the room. Buffy also followed along with the four chains.

She chained Spike to a chair in the far corner and Kara on the bed on the opposite side of the room.

"Hey!" Spike yelled at her. "If your going to chain us up at least put me next to my sister."

"No. You'll just help each other out." She snapped back.

"Buffy...... Just do it." Michael said softly.

"What?! Gyles...."

"Just do it." He left the room. Spike grinned widely as Buffy scrunched her face. She moved him next to the top of the bed, leaving the room mumbling madly to herself.

An hour came and went, Spike heard everyone but Michael leave. He was just about to fall asleep when Kara began to talk in her slumber.


End file.
